A few little slip ups
by NeverEndingFandoms18
Summary: Chandler has a accident that changes everything. Just a little bit of fluff. no spoilers just a one shot. I dont own Whitechapel blah blah blah.


Whitechapel fanfic

 **A few little slip ups.**

Paring: kent and chandler.

Chandler sighed. Was it a sigh? Yeah it probably was. Mondays never were a good day. He could hear the rain hitting the widow, it almost sounded as if it was hailing. And he was sure that he could hear dipping coming from somewhere. He looked and instantly smiled at the sight of kent sat with a pencil behind his ear, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at his computer. He was always slouched, it was not very often that he sat kent sitting up properly, unless they were having a meeting in the office and kent was like a small child, trying to impress him. He did not have to do that, kent impressed him anyway.

He swallowed, trying to get the thoughts of kent out of his head. _God I want to kiss him…._ chandler groaned under his breath and sat back, his eye wandering and settling on kent again. This really was getting out of hand now. Kent was in his thoughts like every single second. But no matter how hard he tried not to think about him, kent was always there, helping him, supporting him. And he needed it; he really would feel lost without Kent. It was then when he felt Kent's eyes on him and blushed, he met the other man's gaze and half smiled, relaxing as kent smiled back at him. He broke the look by glancing down at his watch, it was not late, but maybe he could ask kent out for a drink. It would be a harmless invite, but he didn't know if kent felt the same way, oh god what should he do?

It took about ten more minutes of doing fake work or glancing through reports for chandler to build his courage up to ask kent out for a drink. He got up; he could feel his hands shaking. _Please don't say no Emerson…_ He opened the door; kent looked up instantly, his eyes bright, putting him at ease. "Kent…I was just wondering if you'd like…" chandler stepped forward and moments later was flat on his back, all the air being knocked out of his body.

Kent genially didn't know what or how it happened. One minuet chandler was asking him a question that he didn't get to finish and then the next; he was falling and hit the tiles of the office with a thud. "Oh my god sir!" _Please be okay…_ he knelt down, realising the floor was wet, he looked up and sighed in frustrated as he saw rain was coming through a hole in the celling, he must not have seen it, well how could he? It was so dark in the room.

"Kent?"

He looked, down to see chandler white faced, his eyes half open. "Oh god, sir are you okay?" he felt his heart flutter slightly and adrenaline running through his veins, he couldn't leave chandler lying on the floor.

Chandler nodded, obviously winded from his unexpected fall. "What did I slip on?" he asked his voice horse and stained.

Kent heart was breaking as chandlers face showed signs of pain. "You slipped on some water, the roof must have leaked from all the rain."

Chandler laughed softy, it was music to kent ears, it wasn't often he had heard chandler laugh. "I thought I heard water dripping." He said and shifted slightly, letting out a hiss of pain, sending Kent's heart into his mouth. "I should have been more careful."

"You weren't to know. It could have been me."

Chandler smiled and laid his hand on Kent's arm. "Then I'm glad I fell. I don't ever want you to get hurt Emerson."

Kent felt his checks blush and smiled. "Well I don't want you to get hurt either." He said and glanced towards chandler's office. "Do you think I should take you to hospital? You landed quite heavily."

Chandler groaned. "No, no. I'm sure I'll be alright." He said, trying to sit up, with the help of kent.

He rushed over to his desk and draped his coat over chandler's shoulders to keep him warm. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, still concerned.

"It hurts a little bit." Chandler said.

They sat for a while, kent giving chandler a cup of green tea and eventually moving him onto a chair. He gently took the coat off and hesitated. "Am I ok to have a look at you back?" he asked. Chandler frowned a little and kent smiled, trying to reassure him. "I spent 6 years with st john ambulance. I've seen my fair share of injuries. I promise I'll be careful." He said.

Chandler nodded and kent held his breath as he started to open his white shirt. He slipped if off chandler's shoulders and switched the lights on so he could get a better look. There was some bruising appearing, but he couldn't see any evidence of broken bones. He pressed lightly at the bottom of his back, going up and only stooping when chandler groaned in pain two thirds of the way up, near his shoulder blades. He pressed slightly on chandlers shoulder blades and there was no sign of breakage or pain. Kent gently ran his fingertips down chandlers back, noting that the pain was located on tissue and muscle. "I think you'll make a full recovery sir. But you need to let me know if you feel sick or whatever. I don't think you've done anything inside, but I might just be worth going to the doctors in a few days."

Chandler nodded again as kent got up and reached into his drawer. He took the shirt out of the packaging and unfolded it. He felt chandler's eyes on him and looked up. "I always kept one in case of emergencies. He said, smiling shyly. "Sometimes I would check your drawer to see if you had a spare and would put one in if you hadn't." he said.

Chandler smiled. "I thought I was going mad. There was always one there when I needed it."

"It was my way of making sure you were alright. I did replace your tiger balm few times." Chandler laughed softly, but didn't turn round as kent put the shirt on him. "Please don't hate me." He whispered, feeling tears pricking his eyes.

Chandler turned then, concern written all over his face. He gently reached out and cupped the side of Kent's face, whose eyes instantly fell closed. There was very limited physical contact between the two of them, but when they did accidently brush fingertips or when chandler patted his arm or shoulder, it was enough to keep kent going through the lonely nights that was filled with so much pain and tears.

He opened his eyes and locked them instantly with chandlers, his heart melting again and rubbing away the worry and concern, that chandler might hate him. He felt chandlers hand spreading warmth and life back into his body as he tried to keep his breathing steady. "How could I ever hate you Emerson?" he asked.

Kent's heart almost stooped, he had stopped calling him kent. He shook his head slightly. "I…I don't know sir."

Chandler smiled. "It's Joe."

Kent nodded, the air being sucked out of his lungs. He licked his dry lips gently. "Joe." Kent said and let out a laugh. "It's just always been sir."

"Well that needs to change." Chandler said and looked down for a moment. Kent kept his mouth shut, as he knew that chandler wanted to say something else. After 6 years of working with each other, kent knew his boss inside out. "I was actually going to ask you something…before I stupidly slipped."

Kent smiled. "It wasn't your fault si…Joe." He laughed nervously and felt chandler brush a few stray curls from out of his eyes. "What were you going to ask me?" he whispered.

"I was actually going to ask you if you like to go out for a drink with me" chandler said.

Kent smiled and hugged chandler tightly, only releasing his grip when chandler hissed out slightly in pain. "Oh god sorry." He said pulling back and resting his head on, chandlers arm.

Chandler said nothing, but leant forward and gently pressed his lips to Kent's there was so many emotions going through his body he felt like he was going to explode. Kent kissed him back, his hand cradling the back of chandler's neck as he felt fingers running through his hair.

They parted a few moments later, both slightly out of breath. Kent smiled. "Now then. It seems that your little slip up was all worth it." He said.

Chandler's eyes were full of passion. "I love you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against Kent's.

Kent grinned. "I love you too." He said, and captured chandler's lips in another kiss. He knew that it would all work out, that all the longing and waiting for the right time to tell chandler, he was worrying about nothing. It was all slotting into place.


End file.
